The present invention generally relates to toys that are thrown through the air. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a toy that may be wound up into a ball, but once it is thrown it spreads out like a wing and flies flat through the air.
Toys such as Frisbees, flying loops, Nerf® footballs, and similar throwing toys have been known for many years. Children and adults alike have found great enjoyment in using toys of this nature for a game of catch at times of recreation. While such toys can provide entertainment, some people might find it hard to throw a Frisbee, to put a spiral on a Nerf® football. While a regular spherical ball is relatively easy to throw back and forth, this can become monotonous over time. Furthermore, some people might find the hard plastic of a Frisbee, flying loop, or other throwing toy painful to catch.
Because a game of catch has long been a common pastime, it would be welcomed to provide new toys that fly through the air and allow a game of catch to ensue. More particularly, a throwing toy that could easily be thrown like a spherical ball, flies through the air similar to a Frisbee, and that is also soft and easy to catch would be well received.
Accordingly, there is a need for a throwing toy that is easy and entertaining to throw, and also soft and easy to catch. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.